The Picture That Swallows People: Da Vinci
Episode 13: The Painting Which Swallows People - da Vinci is the thirteenth episode of the Ghost Stories anime. Episode Ghost: Da Vinci Synopsis A ghostly painter with the ability to trap souls within his work has reawakened, and not even the other ghosts of the old schoolhouse want anything to do with him. Satsuki and the gang travel back in time in order to put the artist back to sleep, where they meet someone familiar. Cast *Satsuki - Hilary Haag *Hajime - Chris Patton *Leo - Greg Ayres *Momoko - Monica Rial *Keiichirou - Christine Auten *Amanojaku - Rob Mungle *Da Vinci - Obi Frostips *Kayako - Marcy Bannor *Principal - John Swasey *Janitor - George Manely (sic) *Da Vinci's Model - Melissa Davis Plot Opening: A painter depicts a painting of a young woman wearing red. She then dissolves, screaming. Satsuki and her friends crowd around her painting of the old school on a mural, which has been awarded first place. A teacher tells them it is time to go home. After everyone leaves the school, blood begins to drop from Satsuki's painting. At home, Satsuki finds her father, listening to a music box while looking at Kayako's picture. Satsuki asks him what he is doing; Reiichirou maintains that it is a secret. He laughs and says that Satsuki reminds him of Kayako. Satsuki's bloodied painting attracts a crowd the next day. Irked, Satsuki takes the painting off the wall. When a boy exclaims there is a mirror stain on the old school house, everybody leaves to see it. Among the sightseers at the old school house are Leo and Hajime, the former of which claims that this must be a supernatural phenomenon. Leo suggests to take a look inside, which they do. The principal and a janitor also enter the building. They find the floor of a room covered in what appears to be blood; they also see paintings on the walls. The janitor then discovers that the red fluid was rainwater mixed with red ink, which made the substance look like blood. The principal tells him to clean the room and leaves. Huddling together outside, the gang realize the blood on Satsuki's painting has disappeared. Suddenly, Amanojaku reveals that long ago, there was an art teacher at the old school that was a fan of the artist Leonardo Da Vinci. His spirit paints pictures of beautiful girls, and when he finishes painting, the girls are trapped inside of the portrait. Da Vinci is so powerful that he can even capture ghosts in his paintings. Checking the Ghost Diary, Satsuki finds that Kayako had put Da Vinci to sleep in a painting of the old school, but he was re-released when Satsuki repainted the picture. In order put the ghost to sleep, they need to envelop him in incense sticks and chant a spell. The group are gifted incense sticks from the ghosts of the old school: Hanako, Human-Faced Dog and Ninomiya. The group then realize that Momoko was caught by the ghost, who can be seen in the art room's window. When the gang enter the art room, Da Vinci is nowhere to be seen. The gang decide to look for him, and while they are distracted, Da Vinci jumps into Satsuki's painting with Momoko. Satsuki and Hajime follow them and are teleported to another dimension. Here, there is no new school building, only the old school. A boy appears and pulls Satsuki into the building, gifting her a small music box. The boy congratulates her and then runs away. Satsuki and Hajime realize they are in the past when they see a painting of the old school: under the painting, there is a card with the name "Kayako Miyanoshita", the name of Satsuki's mother. Kayako, while looking for the boy, meets Satsuki and Hajime in the hallway. Satsuki asks her for help with putting Da Vinci to sleep. At first, Kayako is surprised that Satsuki knows about Da Vinci, but then she notices her painting has been tampered with. The three of them set off to put Da Vinci to sleep again. Back in the first dimension, Leo and Keiichirou race to the art room. They arrive to a cleaned room absent of any paintings. Realizing that the janitor could have thrown Satsuki's painting away, they rush to the window to see the janitor placing paintings into the furnace. Kayako, Satsuki, and Hajime enter the room where Da Vinci is, who almost finished with his painting. Da Vinci confronts Kayako and takes the painting of the old school house from her. He then kicks over the chair Momoko is standing on to hang her. Hajime and Satsuki attempt to rescue her. Meanwhile, Da Vinci has almost finished transporting himself to the first dimension, but the painting he is moving through catches on fire. As he tries to put out the fires on himself, Satsuki and Kayako put him to sleep. Reiichirou comes running into the room looking for Kayako. Kayako wants to show him Satsuki, a girl who looks just like her. When she turns around though, Satsuki and her friends are nowhere to be seen. They are hiding, waiting for Reiichirou and Kayako to leave. Once they do, Amanojaku jumps into their dimension and opens a time hole. Satsuki is about to return to her dimension when she realizes she still has Reiichirou's present from earlier; she places it down to ensure that her parents will get married. Reiichirou unexpectedly returns and manages to have a brief conversation with Satsuki before she jumps into the time hole. Back in present day, Amanojaku notices that the entry on Da Vinci in the Ghost Diary has been updated to mention Satsuki. Gallery Da Vinci, episode 13, timestamp 0-32.png|Da Vinci looks up from his painting Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h21m46s84.png|Reiichirou pays tribute to Kayako Download (11).jpg|Da Vinci in the Ghost Book Episode13.PNG|Reiichirou gives Satsuki a present Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h14m23s10.png|Kayako is surprised by Satsuki and Hajime Da Vinci, episode 13, timestamp 15-54.png|Da Vinci painting a portrait of Momoko Da Vinci, Kayako (young), Satsuki, episode 13, timestamp 16-24.png|Da Vinci looks at Kayako and Satsuki Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h16m08s236.png|Satsuki talks to Kayako Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-19h06m58s238.png|Satsuki smiles at Kayako Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h17m05s94.png|Reiichirou finds Kayako after the ghost is put to sleep Category:Episodes Category:Gakkou no Kaidan Episodes